Losing Your Memory
by TheStelenaDiaries
Summary: A Klaroline oneshot, it sets after Klaus and Caroline had sex , as he leaves Mystic Falls forever
1. Chapter 1

_"Call all your friends And tell them I'm never coming back Cause this is the end Pretend that you want it , don't react"_

As Klaus was driving away from Mystic Falls , still feeeling dizzy thinking about the great time he had with Caroline , how her blue eyes seemed to shine with joy , how she giggled while he would kiss her neck , those beautiful blonde curls and that sweet voice ringing through his mind.. Something in his heart was broken, knowing it would be the last time . Her friends would be thrilled if they knew that he'll never come back to Mystic Falls , and he can't really blame them , he only caused them misery, but Caroline , _his_ Caroline would have to pretend to be happy about it , when deep down she'll feel so empty and confused just like he was feeling right now.

 _"The damage is done The police are coming too slow now I would have died I would have loved you all my life"_

Oh how he wished things had been different, how he wished he was worth her love , how he wished he didn't hurt the ones that she loved . But there's no turning back. All he could think about right now was the life they could have had , he would have introduced her to the world , showing her the wonders of earth . He , the king of New Orleans would have found his queen , someone worthy of his name . He would have married her and life would have been an never-ending party, a fairytale , the true beauty and the beast story. Him , so afraid to be vulnerable, so afraid of death , would have suffered a hundreds painful deaths for her . Oh if he had an eternity with her he would love her the entire time, a selfless love he had never experienced in his entire vampire life . He would have loved her , forever.

 _"You're losing your memory... now"_

Caroline , such a young soul .. Klaus couldn't help but ask himself "Will she forget? " He surely won't. Maybe it'll be less painful for her to forget.

" _Where have you gone The beach is so cold in winter here And where have I gone I wake in Montauk with you near."_

As he arrived in New Orleans , Klaus was still thinking about his Caroline. He couldn't help but wonder what she was doing , where was she. Probably at the Salvatore's mansion , with her friends , celebrating Katherine's death , or maybe she just got home to see her mom , he imagined her casually talking , laughing , halfsmiling at one of Damon's silly jokes. Walking down Bourbon Street , he was feeling cold, which was actually impossible since he was a hybrid but without Caroline's smile that's how he felt , alone ,despite the fact that he was in the middle of a crowd partying. Even the warmth of the city he loved the most in the world , his kingdom , couldn't comfort his aching heart . His mind was far away , still in Mystic Falls, just like his heart ,he couldn't shake the thought of Caroline out of his brain. How he wished he would wake up next to her tomorrow morning , like all of this was just some twisted dream.

 _"Remember the day Cause this is what dreams should always be I just want to stay I just want to keep this dream in me"_

He hoped she will remember this moment forever . He would forever replay it in his mind , the taste of her lips , the sound of her laugh , the sweetest sadness in her eyes when he left . He had been through hell more times than he could count , but this , had been the closest to heaven he has ever been . How he wished he could have been selfish , he wished he would and could have stayed , but he couldn't. She had to plan her future , he had to take care of his kingdom , of his family , his unborn child , Caroline is the right person , but right now is the wrong time. He'll keep this memory in him forever, this memory will keep him warm , alive.

 _"Wake up , it's time little girl, wake up All the best of what we've done is yet to come Wake up , it's time little girl, wake up Just remember who I am in the morning"_

The next morning , Caroline woke up in her bed , with memories of Klaus , of his deep blue eyes and his confident smile . She looked at herself in the mirror thinking " the best is yet to come Caroline " this was her mantra since she was 13 it helped her in times of doubts. Was it really the last time? Of course it was , Klaus is a man of his word ... She'll have to go on with her life while keeping the memories of him in her heart where they will always be. As she was about to go downstairs, something caught her eyes on her bedside table , something she hadn't noticed yesterday when she got home exhausted . It was a letter , she recognized the handwriting , Klaus's calligraphy was recognizable. "Caroline Forbes" said the envelope She opened it carefully , as if she was afraid to destroy it and began to read:

 _"My dear,_

 _Today , we said goodbye to each other , for good . I did it only for you , I know your affection for me scares you and it's okay darling , I get it._

 _But maybe in a few decades , or even in a few centuries , when you're older and you have experienced all that human life canoffer you , maybe then life will lead you back to my door . And then I'll show you the world , Paris, New York, London, Milan , Thailand.. New Orleans. I'll make you my queen , one day._

 _I'll wait for you , until then live your life to the fullest , enjoy yourself , be whoever you want to be. Yes love, make the most of your youth , just promise me you won't forget me, promise me you'll think about me from time to time ._

 _Promise me you'll remember , cause I surely will ._

 _I love you , forever._

 _Niklaus."_

Caroline's hands were shaky , she held the handwritten note close to her heart and whispered to herself: "I will" as a tear fell down her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

He shouldn't be here , it had only be a month since she saw him, he wasn't supposed to come back. "You shouldn't be here"

"Where else would I be my dear?" Niklaus Mikaelson stood right in front of her , with his deep blue eyes that had haunted her since the last time she had seen them.

"You promised me you would leave and let me live my life in Mystic Falls if I was honest with you , I did my part, I told you about my feelings and still here you are only one month after " said Caroline in a rush.

"I tried love , I swear I tried but I'm sorry I can't... You're stuck with me " he said with a confident smile

"And what am I supposed to do ? Run into your arms and go to New Orleans with you? I can't ok ? My life is here in Mystic Falls" said Caroline feeling angry and confused at the same time.

"I'm moving back here " said Klaus as got closer to her

"What?" she asked frowning

"I'm willing to give up on my kingdom to be with you , Hayley can have our baby here and Elijah doesn't care about New Orleans anyway" he said playing with a strand of her blonde hair.

"Klaus.. I don't know" she said with hesitation as she run her right hand into his hair

"Your friends will understand darling, Elena chose Damon and everybody got used to it , it won't be easy but eventually they'll understand" he said as he stroked her cheek

She didn't said anything, she just leaned and kissed him softly , not a single word was said , they were happy , this time it would be forever , no more goodbyes , no more forbidden love . Their time had come .

A week after his return , Caroline and Klaus were finally a couple , a real couple for the first time everything seemed to go perfectly. Elena didn't seemed to be against their relationship, Damon couldn't care less and Matt just wanted her to be happy . Stefan as a good best friend kept alert and Bonnie wasn't their greatest fan but it only had been a week and she didn't expected them to be so understanding.

As she was walking down the street holding Klaus's hand , Caroline saw a familiar face. Her heart skipped a beat when she recognized Tyler Lockwood .. fortunately , he hadn't seen then but just the thought of him finding out about her and Klaus scared the hell out of her.

Later that day , Matt called her to invite her to a party he organized to celebrate Tyler's return tomorrow night.

"Matt I don't think it's a good idea for me to come "

"Look Caroline , it'd be a good opportunity for you to tell him about your relationship with Klaus without him being around to make things worse." Said Matt through the phone

He was right , she would tell him. It would be easier for him if Klaus was not around.

Caroline looked at her reflection one last time , she put on a dark blue dress and had straightened her hair. Klaus came behind her to hold her and reassure her .

"It'll be okay love , your little wolf will get over it" he said before kissing her cheek .

"But he will never forgive me " said Caroline sighting as she turned around to face him.

"So? Who cares?"he said before placing a peck on her lips She hit him playfully and smiled reluctantly "Klaus...you know I care a lot about him" she said in a soft voice as she placed her finger on his lips

"Fine, I hope he will forgive you and if he doesn't he's an idiot" He smiled at her and kissed her forehead to give her some strength.

8 pm , Caroline was standing in front of Tyler's house, Matt invited her in since he was the legal owner of the house . She took a glass of wine and started to chat with Elena and Bonnie .

Suddenly , here he was , dark brown eyes , tan skin and an unreadable expression on his face. Tyler Lockwood, the one and only. He greeted Elena , then Bonnie and then turned to face her

"Good to see you Caroline" he said halfsmiling

"It's nice to see you too" said the blonde girl trying to sound casual.

Matt joined them and the five of them talked during half an wasn't really paying attention to the conversation still trying to figure out how to tell Tyler about her and Klaus.

After a few hours she spotted Tyler alone in his father's office , she took this opportunity to talk to him: "Tyler , I think we should talk " she said nervously as she stroke a strand of her hair to relax herself .

"Don't bother , I already know " said Tyler in a cold voice

"You .."She tried to answer before Tyler interrupted her:

"I know you and Klaus are dating, I heard Damon and Elena talking about it" he said with rage in his eyes .

"Listen I'm sorry Tyler but please try to understand" she said in a shaky voice

"Don't even bother , don't even try to justify yourself , there's nothing excusing the fact that he killed my mother. You betrayed me Caroline! You could have been with anyone but you picked him out of all the guys you chose him!" Tyler was furious , he was screaming now his voice filled with anger.

"I'm not the only one to blame Tyler, you gave up on me , you walked away ! You put your hate for him before your love for me ! He wouldn't have. He always put me first . I'm only trying to move on "shouted Caroline with hurt in her voice.

"If it was anybody else it wouldn't matter but the guy killed my mom Care! Don't you have any respect for me?" screamed Tyler as he threw a bottle of beer on the wall .

"Please , forgive me, I can't control my feelings Tyler , I loved you , I was hurt , lonely , he was there . He's always there. But it has nothing to do with you I respect you and I'll always care for you. But you're the past and He's the future" whispered Caroline as a few tears fell from her eyes . "I can't , I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you Caroline" said Tyler before exiting the room .

Stefan who had heard the entire argument came to comfort Caroline as she was crying in his arms. After a few minutes , she was still a little upset and decided to go back to her house where Klaus was waiting for her .

As she opened the door he was sitting on the stairs.

"Hey love , You're back already!" he said confused and a little worried about Caroline , it seemed like she had cried.

"Let me guess.. Tyler " said Klaus as he cupped her face in his hands

"What was I expecting? " said Caroline with a sad smile .

Klaus decided that he would do everything he could to make her feel better so he lifted her off the ground and carried her to her bedroom

"What are you doing?"giggled Caroline reluctantly

He laid her onto her bed and went back downstairs

"Klaus ?" Asked Caroline with a little smile .

He returned with plenty of snacks and "The Notebook"'s DVD

"You're the best Niklaus Mickaelson"she said with a little smile. They spent the rest of the night cuddling while watching the movie, Klaus was placing kisses in her hair and she had her head resting on his chest. And for a night they were only a typical couple , not vampires and nothing else mattered , not Tyler, not Caroline's friends , not Elijah.

They were just Klaus and Caroline , two people learning to love , learning to get along.

"Promise me you'll never leave " said Caroline as she closed her eyes and smell his scent.

"I will never leave you alone darling" he said She turned to face him and his lips met hers ,softly. She was face to face with her future , her destiny.


End file.
